Don't You Remember
by BicornZombie
Summary: Rachel goes to see how Quinn is after the accident. I'm not good with summaries :/ but read it!


**So, i just thought about this story this morning... Please tell me if i should continue. Thanks in advance. Leave your review! **

* * *

**Don't You Remember**

- Quinnie, do you want anything?- My mom said opening slightly my door, i kept looking through the window.

- No mom, thanks-

- Okay honey, there's someone who came to see you-

- I don't want to see anyone-

- Quinn?- That familiar voice sent shivers down my spine, and that hurt.

I looked at the door and she stepped inside.

- I'll leave you then- My mom said closing the door.

- Rachel... I...-

- Please Quinn-

- No! I don't want your pity- My voice grew smaller with each word.

- It's not pity Quinn... I... Look, i do feel bad... And i do feel guilty, it was... My fault after all... But i'm here because i care about you-

I looked to the window again.

- How's Finn?- I said in monotone.

- W-What?- She walked 2 steps closer to me.

- How's Finn-

- Well, i... Don't really know... We umm broke up- I looked at her.

- Why?- I said coldly.

- I called off the wedding as soon as i heard about your... - A gasp escaped her lips- Accident... And, he broke up with me.-

- Come here- I opened my arms, Rachel walked to me, and i hugged her, i could feel myself relax under her smell, i was prepared for her tears, but she spilled none.

- I'm sorry i ruined your relationship- I said, my words muffled by her shoulder.

She takes a step away from me and looks into my eyes.

- Quinn, don't ever say that again... I'm sorry, it was my fault you're on this wheelchair, I'm...- she started to sob horribly- I'm so sor-sorry-

- Don't cry Rach, please don't cry- I begged.

She sobbed and sniffed a little bit but her breathing became steady and her tears stopped, a little smile started to appear on her face.

- You called me Rach- She sniffs again.

- I did?- She nods.

- Quinn... I've been thinking about what happened... This might sound horrible , you and i know that sometimes i'm not the best with words... But i'm really thankful- She looked into my eyes again- I know you didn't want me to marry Finn-

- I just thought you were too young, we're young- She closed her eyes for a second.

- But i'm thankful because you- She swallowed hard and squeezed her eyes shut- You found a way to stop it... Even if- Sob- I- Sob- Almost lost you... You made the right decision for me...- She kneeled in front of me and took my hand in hers, i squeezed her fingers.

- Come on, don't cry... You'll make me cry, and i really don't want to- She looked at me. - Would you take me to the park?-

Rachel nodded and sniffed.

* * *

Sometimes it was not that bad being on a wheelchair... In that moment with her, i trusted her, and it felt nice.

- Quinn, do you want to stop for something to drink? It's on our way to the park-

I stayed silent.

Did i want to see anyone? Did i want to feel their stares burning holes through my skull? Did i want to feel their pity?

But really though, would i notice anyone apart from her?

- Okay- I said nodding.

It didn't take long to get to 'The Tea Tree'.

- So what do you want?- She asked.

-Surprise me- She smiled sweetly at me.

-I'll be right back-

I waited next to and empty table, i looked at her walking away and sighed. I examined the place, it was definitely smaller than the 'Lima Bean', but there was something nice and warm about it.

The place was basically empty, there was only an old couple talking to each other, i felt safe.

- Sorry it took too long, the guy couldn't understand that i didn't want milk on my Chai-

- It's okay... You know?... Oh give me the cups- She looked hesitant but handed them to me anyways and i placed the on my legs.

- What were you gonna say?-

- Oh yeah... I've been taking long walks...- I sighed and felt her hand over my shoulder- To the park everyday over this last year, and never noticed that place.

- I've wanted to enter the place from the first time i saw it... But Finn didn't want to come with me, he said he only liked the coffee from the Lima Bean-

I huffed- Typical Finn... We umm, we can come again if you want to. We can try everything they have- I smiled feeling excited about doing that... It was on my bucket list, by the way, 'Find a good coffee shop and try everything'.

-That would be really nice Quinn.-

We arrived to the park and found a bench fo her to sit.

- Your tea- I handed her the cup- By the way, what did you get me?-

She smiled- Wild berries- I laughed and sipped.

- Mmm it's really good-

- Good, i was expecting you to like it, it's my favorite flavour- I smiled at her.

- So... Let me get this straight- I frowned trying to figure out what i was saying- You're thankful because i ruined your wedding aaand entire relationship?-

She started to laugh, and i couldn't help but smile, her voice feeling my ears.

- Sounds weird i guess- I giggled and nodded- I thought so much about it, and came to the conclusion that... - She laughed again- Finn's a douche-

Our laughs combined- And you just noticed?-

-It's just that, i felt like i knew he was the one... I guess i just wanted to hold into something, even though i've said i wouldn't care leaving Lima behind-

- I have to be honest, i think that was a great decision, you have a great life ahead of you and you don't need him to be your anchor-

I was surprised she didn't cry at all, she smiled at me and mouthed a 'Thank you'.

- Quinn, what did the doctors said yesterday?-

- That i'm stuck on this wheelchair forever-

I saw her eyes grow wide and her mouth opening, a gasp escaping. I started to laugh and she looked at me confused.

- I'm joking Rach, i need to use it for like two months and go to physical therapy, but i'll be fine.-

- Quinn that was not funny!- She slapped my arm lightly.

- Okay sorry... I guess my date for prom will be this chair, no one will want to go with me...-

She frowned and bit her lip.

- Would you... go with me?- I gasped, i felt the air leaving my lungs, but cleared my throat trying to gain control over my emotions.

- I...- I smiled- would love to.- She smiled back.

It's now or never Fabray.

- I... - I didn't notice the kid approaching us fastly, or her mother behind him, smiling. He went straight to Rachel and gave her a flower, then gave one to me, he was grinning and before i could say thank you he ran to his mom, who was now approaching us too.

- I'm sorry, he just wanted to give you those- She signaled to the flowers in our hands- He told me you looked like the cutest couple- She smiled at us- You really do.-

-Oh but we're not...- She walked away.

Rachel and i blushed furiously.

- Wow...-

Okay, Fabray this is your opportunity- So...- I looked everywhere but her eyes- Why would he think that were a couple?

- I know... Silly-

- You know Rachel?... Maybe... It's not that silly...- I blushed, i could feel my heart hammering, i could hear it, my hands were sweating.

- What do you mean?-

- I've had some time to think about a lot of things... And... Life's too short, it can be taken from you at any minute, and what if you didn't do the things you wanted to do? What if you didn't spoke the words you wanted to say? Life would be one big regret. My point being... I am...- I take a deep breath- In love with you- I looked to her eyes- I've been for a while now... I...-

She stayed silent, looking at me, searching for something in my eyes, and the more time in silence, the more nervous i got.

- Say something please-

She cupped my cheek with her hand and traced my jaw with her thumb.

- I...- I closed my eyes, expecting rejection, but i felt her lips on mine... She was kissing me... I responded after a few seconds and covered her hand with mine.

After a few seconds, our lips parted and she looked into my eyes.

- This is not a dream is it?- I shook my head and she kissed me again. I felt her smile into the kiss.

Better than a dream.


End file.
